1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filter housing assembly for use in conjunction with air conditioning installations and refrigeration systems and more particularly, to an air filter housing assembly assembled with a base member and a plurality of pivotal transverse frames having a plurality of longitudinal frames cross located therewith which is mounted to air conditioners and heating systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air filter housing devices are generally known to be utilized with air conditioning systems. Conventional devices utilize a net type housing made of steel which is directly mounted to an air conditioners and a heating system. However, these devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, the problem that metal air filter housing devices eventually become rusted and heavy weight. Further, it is difficult for the housing devices to replace the air filter because of the heavy weight caused by the metal housing and no open/close member so that the housing devices cannot be easily handled for a short time. It is also very difficult for the air filter to insert into and remove from such housing devices because the heavy housing devices have to take out of the air conditioners and heating systems.